


All the Particulars

by Ms_Pimprenelle



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, more impulsive Elizabeth, some Regency Rules are probably overlooked, somewhat dense Bingley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Pimprenelle/pseuds/Ms_Pimprenelle
Summary: How could Darcy advise Bingley properly if his friend did not tell him everything?





	All the Particulars

An angry Elizabeth Bennet was on her way to Mr Darcy’s home. She had first gone to the Hursts, where she had learned that Mr Bingley would more likely be found with Mr Darcy’s sister than his own siblings. Therefore, once the visit ended, to Saint James’s Square she would also go.  
  
The elegant house was easily found, and a surprised butler let her in. She merely said she wished to speak with either his master or Mr Bingley on a matter of some emergency and was introduced into a study. Both gentlemen were there, one of whom had none of his customary ebullience about him. Though she had been announced, they still seemed surprised when she entered into the room. Miss Darcy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
After they exchanged greetings that seemed out of place given the unorthodoxy of their situation, Mr Bingley enquired about Jane. The seemingly innocent question seemed to activate a trigger in Elizabeth, for she slapped him. She would indubitably have punched and kicked him if Darcy had not jumped forward and restrained her.  
  
“Miss Bennet! What has gotten into you? You are behaving in a manner worse than Miss Lydia!”  
  
At this she stilled, threw him a loathing glare, and exclaimed:  
  
“How can he speak so of my sister? He used her, he broke her heart, and now he speaks of her as if nothing happened!”  
  
“Broke her heart? You mean that she loves him too?”  
  
“Of course she does. Wait, what do you mean, _too_?”  
  
“Darcy told me I was mistaken in my belief that your sister returned my feelings,” said Bingley before Darcy could answer. Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. Darcy felt he had to help his friend and justify himself.  
  
“Miss Bennet smiled to Bingley but I could not discern that she favoured him more than any other gentleman of her acquaintance.”  
  
“You couldn’t?” Elizabeth’s voice had taken a screeching quality not unlike her mother’s, and her face was an interesting shade of red. “Be _very careful_ about what you are going to say, sir.”  
  
“She smiles entirely too much! How can a man discern whether she is being amiable and polite or whether there is more?”  
  
She stepped out of his embrace, looked at him and, determining that he was truthful, turned towards Bingley expectantly. He returned her gaze blankly. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.  
  
“I really hope you are not about to say that my sister would behave the way she did with you with any gentleman.” Bingley took a step back and began to babble. Darcy frowned.  
  
“Why do I have the feeling that I am lacking some information?”  
  
“That is because it would be in your best interest if you did,” said Elizabeth, still glaring at his friend. Bingley was lucky looks couldn’t kill.  
  
“Did Jane tell you that ... what …” he began with a hopeful look.  
  
He got a scathing one in return. “She had no choice. Congratulations, Mr Bingley; it’s likely you will become a father in seven months or so.”  
  
Silence followed.  
  
“What?” One could have expected better from a gentleman who was known to search for words of  four syllables when composing his letters.  
  
“Jane is with child. _His_ child.”  
  
“How did that happen?”  
  
“The usual way, I imagine,” she answered with pinched lips.  
  
“This is not—I mean, when could they have had the opportunity to … er …”  
  
Elizabeth rose her hand. “I get your meaning.”  
  
She glanced at Bingley, who seemed to have frozen in shock, and continued in a low voice for Darcy’s ears only.  
  
“I understand it began when Jane was sick at Netherfield; they also had an opportunity to seclude themselves in a room during the ball. Jane was under the weather at Christmas and my Uncle and Aunt took them back in London; at that time I merely thought she missed him. Aunt Gardiner later discovered that Jane was in a delicate condition and sent for me without giving her real reason. My mother was rather displeased to let me go, but since Jane asked explicitly for my company, she did not oppose the scheme.”  
  
“I was under the impression that your mother and you were not close. Could she not spare you?”  
  
“We are not close, but she was in a mood to spite me. She still has not forgiven me for refusing my cousin’s offer of marriage.”  
  
“His _what_?”  
  
“Can we please focus on the problem at hand?”  
  
“The lady’s wish is my command.”  
  
He then addressed the still speechless Bingley.  
  
“I told you when we came back from Netherfield that I thought Miss Bennet indifferent, why didn’t you contradict me?”  
  
“I do rely on your judgement, Darcy.”  
  
His host pinched the base of his nose. “I cannot judge properly if I am not told everything. Besides, that is not the point! How could you take advantage of Miss Bennet!”  
  
“She is an angel!”  
  
Binley’s voice had dreamy undertones and he gazed into nothing. Elizabeth was about to throw a punch at him when Darcy caught her again.  
  
“Maybe you should go and visit her, then.” A look at Elizabeth. “With a proper chaperone. And do make an appointment with your man of business, you have a settlement to write.” Elizabeth seemed to relax. Darcy wondered whether it was safe to let her go.  
  
“Miss Bennet is here?”  
  
On seeing Mr Bingley was genuinely and happily surprised, Elizabeth sighed.  
  
“She is, as your sisters already know.”  
  
“I also knew it.”  
  
The gentleman still held her, so Elizabeth couldn’t properly hit him. She stomped on his feet instead; he winced but didn’t loose his hold. As he was wearing sturdy boots, he had barely felt anything but feared his valet’s retribution if the leather were to be scratched.  
  
“I was under the impression that she did not share his feelings!”  
  
“Had you not hidden this from Mr Bingley, he may have called on Jane and the matter would be resolved already.”  
  
Mr Bingley seemed hesitant for a moment until, on catching Elizabeth’s gaze, he frantically nodded.  
  
“Good man.”  
  
“I must own I am surprised to see _you_   here instead of your uncle, though,” ventured Darcy.  
  
“Ah. Well, I arrived in London yesterday and was made aware of the truth this morning. Jane had written twice to Miss Bingley—she did not share her predicament and merely stated she wished to renew their friendship—but still had not received an answer. She was pondering the soundness of calling on her and Mrs Hurst in the next few days. I could not stay idle; I left as soon as she and my aunt were occupied elsewhere.”  
  
“Did you come directly here?”  
  
“Of course not! I went to the Hursts’ first.”  
  
“May I accompany Mr Bingley when he calls?”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Well, you do not want to risk him to be so lost in your sister’s contemplation that he forgets to propose. Someone has to tell him what to do.”  
  
Elizabeth looked at him warily but eventually nodded. The carriage was called and they were soon on the way to Gracechurch Street.

 

***

  
“I do not care about the flowers, Mama. I wish to be married before Lent.”  
  
“In February! When nothing but snowdrops can be found!”  
  
Mr Bingley had just received Mr Bennet’s blessings for his marriage to Jane and was now—along with his betrothed, her younger sister, her mother and his friend—in a sitting room whose windows were full west, which made it an agreeable place where to sit during the afternoons in the winter.  
  
“I do like snowdrops,” he said helpfully. Mrs Bennet sniffed.  
  
“Mrs Bennet, truly, it might be better if—”  
  
“If what, Mr Darcy? What are you even doing here?”  
  
“Mama, please—”  
  
“Oh no, Lizzy! You have nothing to say to me. Why you refused Mr Collins and let Charlotte Lucas, of all people, be the one to succeed me, I will never understand.”  
  
“Mrs Ben—”  
  
“I said no! Winter weddings are too sad, this will not do for my Jane!”  
  
“Can you not fix a date for a wedding without raising a ruckus?”  
  
All turned, except for Mrs Bennet who was already facing the door. Mr Bennet had been interrupted in his reading by the noise and did not seem too happy about this. None of the young people present dared to speak, which left an opening for Mrs Bennet.  
  
“They _must_ have a spring wedding, Mr Bennet! If not in June, at least in May!”  
  
“Mama, I don’t think that—”  
  
“That might be somewhat—”  
  
Both Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were silenced when Mr Bennet raised his hand. Mr Bingley and Jane were lost in each other’s gaze.  
  
“ _I_ will be the one to suffer Mrs Bennet’s displeasure should Jane’s wedding be compared unfavourably with Charlotte Lucas’. Will the last Wednesday of May do, Mrs Bennet? Let me see that almanac... There, the wedding shall be the 27th of May.” Mrs Bennet beamed at her husband. Nothing was added aloud, though Darcy shrugged his shoulders in answer of a worried glance from Elizabeth.

 

***

  
Later in the year, the insistence of the witnesses to have the wedding in February made more sense to Mr Bennet. Jane had begun to show near the end of March and did not even bother to try hiding her condition. Since the pair was to wed anyways and the due date was in summer, Mr Bennet saw no need to move the date forward. However he _did_ speak up when, shortly before the ceremony, Lydia boasted of an invitation from Mrs Forster to follow her (and the ——shire regiment) to Brighton. His daughter complained to her mother, who in turn invaded his book-room. After a short discussion, Mrs Bennet conceded that, if Jane could not be trusted to stay virtuous when under her mother’s supervision, perhaps Lydia’s high spirits might bring scandal on the family if she were to be let loose in Brighton. She was adamant, though, that her daughter should not be deprived of an occasion to enjoy herself. In the end, Mr and Mrs Gardiner suggested that both she and Kitty joined them for the tour they were to make in the summer.  
  
They were to go to Derbyshire and had first planned to take Elizabeth with them but, having observed in January how Mr Darcy looked at her and how she now seemed to return his looks, had concluded that she would visit that part of the country soon enough. The engagement between Mr Darcy and Elizabeth was made public during the wedding breakfast and, when the Gardiners came back to Longbourn to collect their younger nieces, they also attended their favourite niece’s wedding.  
  
Contrarily to his cousin, the Darcy heir was not born a mere couple months after his parents were joined in holy matrimony.


End file.
